


Mine

by clockworkgraystairs



Series: Jurdan Drabbles: Tumblr 1k followers celebration! [1]
Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: 1k followers celebration, F/M, a little smut, jurdan drabbles, set in twk after chapter 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkgraystairs/pseuds/clockworkgraystairs
Summary: Part of a collection of Jurdan drabbles I'll be writing for my 1k followers celebration on tumblrFor the smut prompt:"Mine. "Say it again."Set in TWK some point after chapter 15
Relationships: Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar
Series: Jurdan Drabbles: Tumblr 1k followers celebration! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940485
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114
Collections: favorite on TFOTA





	Mine

“If you keep grithing your teeth like that, you will break them.”

I turn to my right to find The Bomb staring knowingly at me. I hadn’t even realized I was doing that. 

“It’s nothing.” I answer. 

She nods and walks away. Sometimes I wonder if she forgets humans can lie, or if she didn’t insist as an act of kindness. Either way, it’s not like I’m willing to tell her how much I loathe the way Nicasia is dragging her nail down Cardan’s throat. He smirks and leans to whisper something to her ear. Then they are gone.

I know I shouldn’t feel this way. I know I told him to do this. To charm Nicasia, to make her spill her secrets and Orlagh’s plans. It’s not in my position to feel this anger for someone that is nothing to me. I am his seneschal. His advisor. The one behind the King’s orders. My place is where I am now, in the shadows. Watching the kingdom and plotting against potential enemies. 

Not in his bed. Not under his body… not-

I bite my lip to stop my trail of thoughts. This is not an effective use of my time. If the High King is gone from his revel, then I have nothing else to do here. 

I decide to take a bath, hoping it helps my boiling emotions. Bubbles and steam are my only companions for a while. My muscles loosen and everything is calm.

Until I get out of the bathroom and I find him there. Lying down on my bed. Waiting. 

I freeze, holding tighter the towel around me.

“Cardan.” 

His eyes wander down my body and back up before answering. “You left early.”

I scowl, how dare he. 

“I’m surprised you noticed.” I sneer. I tear my gaze from him and walk to the chair where I forgot my robe. “I thought you were busy.”

The bed creaks and before I turn back I feel his body flush against my back. 

“Are you jealous?” He whispers to my ear, running his knuckles up and down my arm.

Before I completely turn, ready to slap him, his lips crash against mine. I sigh, opening to him. Cardan grabs my waist and walks me back until I’m pressed against the wall. The coldness bites my skin, making me hiss. The towel pools around my feet as I bury my hands in his hair, pulling him closer to me. If such a thing is even possible. A low sound leaves his throat and I feel his hands roaming my body. While his lips desperately devour mine, he caresses me almost with adoration. 

This is so wrong. 

My body arches against him as his wicked fingers slide down my wetness. The type that has nothing to do with the bath I just had. His mouth captures the moan that escapes me when he finds my entrance. 

He does not go slow. But I don’t want him to. 

In a matter of seconds I’m panting at the delicious way his fingers curl inside me. I tilt my hips to him. _Don’t stop._

“Why are you jealous?” He grunts, speeding his pace. My eyes roll back at the new wave of pleasure that creeps up my body. How on earth does he want me to answer when I’m barely able to form words at all?

My voice quivers as I say. “You’re not hers.” 

I hate how Nicasia acts as if she owned Cardan. How she thinks he’s obliged to her in order to avoid a war. She’s not allowed in her bed, and even when I am… I still hate that he has just returned from her arms. 

I feel him smile against my neck, and leans back in order to look directly into my eyes. “Oh? Then tell me, my torment. Whose am I?” 

His gaze burns but I don’t evade it. I hear the now familiar noise of his breeches being unbuttoned. Cardan’s thumb finds my clit, rubbing hard enough to make me cry out. “Say it.” He repeats.

“Mine.”

He growls and lifts my leg, curling it around his waist. I feel his painfully hard member against my core. He leans to take my lower lip between his teeth. “Say it again.” 

In a swift move he enters me, making us both gasp. Once he fills me completely he stills. I squirm seeking some friction but he grabs my hips hard. 

“Jude,” He whines against my lips. His tone is almost pleading. “Say it again.” 

I sigh in defeat, giving up completely to him.

“You’re mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it pls leave a comment!!
> 
> English is not my first language, so if I made any mistake feel free to tell me!
> 
> 🧡


End file.
